


A Little Less Conversation

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Heist, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a casino owner in Las Vegas. Kylo Ren is an accomplished conman who has stolen from Hux in the past. This time, Hux is determined to keep Kylo from stealing anything, but who is really playing who?</p><p>Written for the kylux fic exchange from this prompt: Maybe something Ocean's 11-y? (no prior knowledge of the film is required, I just want a con-man/grifter team. Kylux shippy, or gen, either works.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I've been agonizing over it because I am terrified of disappointing you, so hopefully this is up your alley!

Wearing sunglasses at night definitely made him look like an asshole, but the lights of the Vegas strip were nearly blinding. At least, that’s what Kylo would tell anyone who asked. He was definitely not attempting to obscure his features as he entered the opulent First Order Casino and Resort.

Kylo pulled his suit jacket closed and kept his head down as he stalked across the casino’s bustling lobby, eyes glancing from one cctv camera to another. To a trained eye, it might look like he was behaving as suspiciously as possible, but that was absurd.

He spotted one of his cohorts gambling at a craps table. Their eyes connected, and Kylo nodded as he passed. Everyone was in place. Kylo headed for the back, where the casino’s cage was located. His gun rested heavily against his stomach, held in place by his belt. As he came closer to the cage, he could see the cashier counting out huge stacks of bills. His fingers itched to retrieve his weapon.

Suddenly, a large figure loomed in front of him. His eyes focused and he recognized the tall, blonde woman; Phasma, head of the casino’s security.

“You were told never to show your face around here again,” she grimaced.

Kylo reached for his gun, but two burly men appeared on either side of him and grabbed his arms, effectively restraining him. He struggled, but their grips only tightened.

“Don’t make a scene,” Phasma warned. “We’re going to take a trip downstairs.”

As Kylo was “escorted” from the room, he made eye contact with yet another of his accomplices. The man smirked and returned to his gambling.

They took Kylo to a freight elevator at the back of the hotel; the elevator transported them to the hotel’s basement. Kylo was lead to a back corner where a lone metal chair awaited him. The men patted him down, taking his gun, then handcuffed him to the chair. Phasma ripped the sunglasses off his face.

“You idiot,” she smirked. “Did you really think you could steal from Hux again?”

Kylo grinned and shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

“Your ridiculous mug is posted in every security station throughout this hotel.”

“Aw, I didn’t think Hux was that sentimental.”

“It’s hard to forget having $1.2 million dollars stolen out from under your nose,” Phasma sneered.

“Surely that was just a drop in the bucket for Hux. Besides, it was almost too easy-”

Phasma’s fist slammed into Kylo’s nose, forcing his head to the side. “I take a lot of pride in my job, Ren! You made me look like a fool!”

Kylo chuckled, even as blood began to trickle down over his lips. He licked at it absently. “Are you going to teach me a lesson?”

Phasma growled; the punch caught him on the mouth this time. Her knuckles grazed his teeth and came away bloody.

Kylo cracked his jaw and spit blood onto the floor, flicking his long hair out of his eyes. “Would Hux condone this kind of treatment?”

Phasma kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and tipping the chair backwards. Kylo landed painfully on his back; the metal chair clanged loudly on the concrete floor. Phasma crouched over him and tangled her hand in his hair, tugging sharply until he was staring up at her. “How about we ask him?” She shoved his head back as she released her hold on his scalp.

Kylo’s vision blacked out as one of the men covered his head in a thick black bag. Soon he was being hauled back to his feet and across the floor to the elevator bank. Kylo wheezed as blood continued to drip from his nose and mouth down his chin, soaking into the fabric of the bag. The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity; they were headed to the penthouse on the top floor, where Hux reigned over his empire of casinos.

The elevator dinged once it finally arrived, and Kylo was dragged forward. He could feel the floor change from hard tile to plush carpeting. He was then shoved down onto another chair with his arms secured behind his back.

Without preamble, the bag was ripped off his head, catching on his already throbbing nose, but he didn’t cry out.

Seated in front of him, behind an enormous glass desk, was Hux, who eyed him coldly. He turned to Phasma. “You certainly did a number on him.”

Phasma straightened. “I may have taken his last robbery a little personally, sir.”

“Well, maybe next time you can avoid the face. It will be more difficult to escort him off the premises now.”

“Understood,” Phasma replied.

“You’ve checked him for weapons?”

“Yes, sir. Just a handgun this time.”

Hux nodded. “Leave us. I wish to interrogate him myself, but don’t go too far. Ren can be quite the escape artist.”

“We’ll be at the door, sir.” Phasma beckoned her men and turned sharply on her heel.

Hux watched silently as his security team vacated the room. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, he turned back to his prisoner. “I never thought I’d see you again, Ren.”

Kylo smirked. “You probably thought I was smarter than this.”

“I know you’re smarter than this.” Hux stood and made his way around the desk. “So it makes me wonder just what exactly you have planned.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you again.” Kylo smiled alluringly, despite the blood still dripping from his nose.

Hux made his way across the space between them. “Somehow I doubt that.” He stopped in front of Kylo and grasped his jaw, turning his head to appraise the damage. “I do wish Phasma had avoided that lovely nose, though.”

“Careful or you might get blood on your fancy suit,” Kylo mocked.

Hux smirked, stepping back and quickly divesting himself of the suit jacket. He pulled away his navy blue tie and dropped both across the back of a leather couch.

Kylo’s eyes followed the tie. “That looks quite expensive.”

Hux rolled up his sleeves as he followed Kylo’s gaze. “It cost nearly as much as this suit.”

“Hugo Boss?” Kylo asked as Hux straddled his lap.

“Of course.” Hux placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Kylo’s nose, then lapped languidly at the drying blood on his lips. “It’s been awhile. Must I be forced to wait until you decide to steal from me to have this?”

Kylo leaned forward and captured Hux’s lips with his own. “It keeps things interesting. Besides, it’s not like you want to be my boyfriend.”

“Perhaps, but you’re too good a shag, and once a year isn’t enough.” He kissed Kylo fervently, the metallic tang of blood on their tongues.

“Take these handcuffs off,” Kylo sighed against Hux’s lips. “Let me show you a good time.”

“As if I’d trust you that much,” Hux scoffed. “But I will move us somewhere more comfortable.” He climbed off Kylo’s lap and helped the bound man to his feet, then lead him through the extravagant penthouse.

Kylo took in his surroundings enviously, but laughed out loud when they passed the open door of a restroom. “Is that a fucking waterfall?”

“It makes for quite a luxurious shower.” Hux tugged him forward into the bedroom. Once they were at the side of the bed, he removed a cuff from one of Kylo’s wrists. “Lie down on the bed and put your arm up on the headboard.”

Kylo did as he was told, smiling wickedly to himself.

Hux closed the empty cuff around one of the rails of the headboard, rendering Kylo truly trapped.

“Feeling kinky tonight, are we?”

“I enjoy this as much as I don’t trust you, which is to say _immensely_.”

“It’ll be harder to fuck you into the mattress like this,” Kylo teased.

“I have faith in you,” Hux purred as he unbuttoned his white shirt and stripped it off.

Kylo’s pupils dilated with lust as he watch Hux remove his slacks and underwear. “I must admit that I’ve missed this, too.”

“Maybe you should try to steal from me more often.” Hux climbed onto the bed and straddled Kylo’s lap again. He was fully erect already, and Kylo admired his pretty pink cock and the red curls at the base.

“Come up here,” he murmured, never taking his eyes off of Hux’s cock.

Hux obeyed and crawled up Kylo’s body until he was sitting at the top of his chest, his flushed cock nudging at Kylo’s lips. Kylo flicked his tongue across the tip before opening up so Hux could push inside. Hux hissed at the wet heat surrounding him. “That mouth was made for sucking,” he groaned. His hips stuttered in small thrusts as he grasped the headboard for leverage.

Kylo let Hux’s erection slip free to ask, “You got any lube?”

Hux leaned across the bed to reach into his nightstand and returned with a bottle of fairly expensive lubricant. He pressed the bottle into Kylo’s hand, then lined his cock back up with Kylo’s lips. “Get to work.”

Kylo grinned as he swallowed Hux down. With his free hand, he awkwardly thumbed the cap off the bottle and squeezed until he felt lube on his fingers. He was probably making a mess on Hux’s lavish sheets, but he’d make Hux feel too good to care. He wrapped his arm around Hux’s hip and slid his fingers down the crack of his ass until he felt his tight opening. Hux groaned above him as he massaged the lube into that tender area.

When he slipped a finger inside, Hux jerked forward into his throat, but Kylo breathed through the intrusion and pressed on. Soon enough he had worked three fingers into Hux, who was gasping shallowly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard.

“Enough,” Hux gasped as he pulled himself free. He moved down Kylo’s body and began to divest him of as much clothing as he could, unbuttoning his shirt to expose his muscular chest, removing his pants and shoes and tossing them off the bed rather unceremoniously. Kylo’s thick cock rested heavily against his stomach, twitching at being so wonderfully manhandled.

Hux retrieved the bottle from what was now a small pool of lube and grimaced, but it didn’t stop him from slicking Kylo’s cock with what was left. Once he was satisfied, he straddled Kylo’s hips once more. Kylo used his free hand to hold his dick while Hux sank down onto it.

Hux keened as Kylo’s cock stretched him open. “God, it’s been too long,” he bit out.

“Since we’ve fucked, or since you’ve been fucked at all?” Kylo mocked gently, thrusting shallowly into Hux.

Hux pressed down roughly, rolling his hips in a way that had Kylo suddenly gasping. “What do you think?”

“I think you feel amazing,” Kylo moaned. He brought his free hand to Hux’s hip and planted his feet on the bed so he could thrust properly.

Hux gripped tightly at Kylo’s sides as he was jostled by the thrusts. “Ugh, I need you deeper,” he gasped, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Just take these handcuffs off me.” Kylo slowed his thrusts until he was just barely pushing into Hux.

Hux growled at the slow pace and began rolling his hips fervently, desperate for more friction. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Kylo smirked and, in an impressive display of strength and flexibility, flipped Hux onto his back. His arm was still chained to the headboard, but now he had better leverage to fuck Hux rough and deep.

Hux very nearly came from that action alone, and then Kylo was straddling one of his thighs while throwing the other leg over his shoulder, opening Hux up further and thrusting with reckless abandon.

Hux moaned loudly at every thrust. The headboard slammed noisily against the wall. He reached down and jerked himself off clumsily as Kylo pounded into him, occasionally managing to hit his prostate. The pressure built in his gut until he came with a groan, his cum dripping out over his fingers as he milked himself through Kylo’s continuing frenzy.

Kylo dropped Hux’s leg off his shoulder and rolled him over onto his stomach, increasing the tight pressure on his cock as he fucked Hux. His hips stuttered, then he pulled out and came across Hux’s ass.

Hux stayed on his stomach as he attempted to catch his breath. He felt Kylo flop down on the bed beside him. When he glanced over, Kylo’s captive arm was bent at an odd angle, but he seemed too satisfied to mind. “I had faith you could do it,” he murmured sleepily.

Kylo grinned proudly.

The next morning, Hux rolled over drowsily, suddenly missing Kylo’s warmth, when he felt metal bite into his wrist. He woke with a start. The spot Kylo had previously occupied was now empty and his own wrist was handcuffed to the headboard. He cursed under his breath for his lapse, then stretched as far as his current predicament would allow to reach his phone. “Phasma!” he barked as soon as she answered. “Ren has escaped! Do you-”

“Sir,” she interrupted. “Ren apparently had accomplices with him last night. While you were … occupied, they emptied the vault.”

Hux grit his teeth. He was furious, but he was also impressed. He knew he couldn’t trust that criminal. He swallowed his pride. “I need you, and only you, to come to my room immediately.”

“Sir?”

“I am … handcuffed to my bed.”

Phasma was silent for a moment, then replied, “I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Hux ended the call and threw the phone onto his now filthy sheets. It was then he noticed a piece of the casino’s stationary folded neatly on the comforter.

_Thanks for the lay_

_And the tie …._

_And the $4mil_

_Til next time_

_-KR_

Hux couldn’t help but grin at the thought of “next time,” though he was thoroughly disgusted with letting himself get duped. Well, this is what insurance was for, right? Besides, next time he’d make sure to return the favor.


End file.
